Forming Packs
by pokemonrul432
Summary: This is the sequil to Mystery of a Brother Wolf. Full Summery inside.   Scott and Richard are forced to come together in a make shift pack and stay clear of new hunters, wolves, and a strange new girl while Richard tries to protect what he loves.
1. Together Again

[Summery]: After everything has seemed to die down and gone back to semi-normal Richard, Scott, and everyone are thrown back into a spiraling catastrophy beyond their imagination, with new hunters, packs, and a strange new girl. When Scott and Richard are forced to form a pack to protect everything they love they may have too much to handle.

**This is my interpritation of what I think season two will be like. (So don't get too mad if you disagree please).**

* * *

><p>A loud noise came from my window as if nails were being cut into it, I slowly got up from my desk and looked out seeing nothing, but when I went to shut the windows, two red beady eyes looked at me. My eyes widened as the glass broke and Derek had jumped in and stood in front of me. "Derek, you got what you wanted, what else is there?" I blurted backing away toward my desk.<p>

"_Really Richard, that's how you greet an old friend?"_

"_You know you made a mistake coming here," I smiled opening my drawer and pulling my gun out and began shooting, but he grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the room. _

"_This is how you fight? Pathetic, you're a wolf and you're using this measly gun," he barked kicking it across the floor. _

"_No I am not," I panted slowly standing up. I looked at him for a while as we both said nothing not breaking eye contact. _

"_You really believe that?" he finally spoke up. "Look in the mirror," I turned around and saw what I really was, and how I have been hiding it, I was good at it and I wasn't going to change into what I saw in the mirror. _

"_I am nothing like you. All you want is power and neither Scott nor I will help you with what you want, you can have Jackson!" I said as Derek made a fake sad face._

"_Fine, if that's the way you feel," he shrugged and quickly changed jumping toward me. I got out of the way and watched as he collapsed to the floor with the broken glass from the mirror. He got up and looked at me and as he lunged again everything went black. _

I sat up gasping for air not really recognizing where I was…I looked around and noticed I fell asleep in the living room. I shifted so my feet touched the ground and started rubbing my face with my hands. The sun shone through the window and I smiled thinking what today was. I quickly jumped off the couch and ran upstairs and into my room, after a quick shower and change of clothes I was running to the door. "Hold it!" the famous voice that suppressed me echoed from upstairs. I turned around and found my dad leaning on the balcony railing looking at me half asleep.

"Yes?" I called placing my keys in my pocket.

"What time did you get home last night?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't know; why does that matter?"

"I thought I told you and your sister no later than midnight."

"You did, but you see the movie didn't get out till one and we went out for dessert, and I fell asleep on the couch," I yawned looking at my clock. "Dad, I have to go, can we talk about this later?" He crossed his arms before he sighed and waved me away, I quickly ran out the door and got into my car, but before I could even turn the engine over Allison was already running to me, I rolled down the window as she leaned against the car.

"Remember to keep your big mouth shut," she reprimanded me as I smiled.

"Believe me, I will, and make sure Stiles doesn't screw up I gave him the easiest job possible."

"Don't worry, I got Scott on it," she smiled walking to my side of the car forcing me to roll that window down.

"Anything else?" I asked childishly as she laughed.

"One thing…be careful my little pup," she joked scratching behind my ear. Ever since she found out, she had been totally cool, and I couldn't help but laugh as she did that.

"We'll be here around nine, I got a few things planned," I smiled as Allison nodded and started back to the house, after getting the car started and my windows up I was finally on my way. I drove off listening to one of my six CDs and having a grand time when I heard the sound of a police siren.

"Now, really?" I asked bowing my head in shame. I rolled the window down and waited for the cop to show up and I muted the music, this cop was taking forever and now I was officially late. When he finally came out he placed his hand on the gun in his holster. "Oh my God," I whispered getting a little scared. I dialed the first to numbers to 911 on my phone and placed it in the cup holder.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked as I sighed a little.

"No sir," I replied looking at him as he slowly looked at me as if he was examining my facial features.

"It appears you have a tail light out," he said pointing the back of my car, to be honest I was a little scared and I could feel the hair on the back of my head start standing up as if this person was a sort of danger to me.

"Is that….is that it?" I asked as he looked at me sharply.

"Yeah, that's it boy, get that fixed or the next time I stop you it's a ticket." He nodded at me as I slowly pulled out and drove away; I turned a block later and pulled up to the white house with a huge grin. I slowly and nervously walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It slowly opened and my grin seemed to have gotten bigger as my face was soon covered in red curls. The red headed girl I grew to love had jumped onto me the second she saw me and pulled me in her house.

"Well I am glad I am missed," I laughed as Lydia sat me on the couch.

"You would react the same way if you were stuck in a hospital for two weeks," she sighed as I pushed her curls back. I pushed her silk pajama dress up a little and looked at the scar Peter had left on her upper thy as I slowly traced it with my fingers a soft sigh that a normal person wouldn't hear escaped her lips. "It still burns a little," she smiled as I slowly got to one knee, I rested my head on her thy and began kissing the scar as she started laughing. "Richard, stop, it tickles," she giggled as I sat up and looked at her. Jokingly I sat next to her crossed my arms and looked away. I grabbed her hand as she stood up and walked her over to me as she slowly sat on my lap getting each leg on either side of me. I leaned up and kissed her firmly placing my hand on the middle of her back. I heard a click come from a door upstairs and as I quickly as I pulled my hands from Lydia she stood up. I looked up the stairs and saw Mrs. Martin coming down. "Good Morning Richard, glad to see you stopped by," she smiled as I hugged Lydia, her heart pounded softly against my chest.

"Did you hear that?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Hear what?" she asked and right as she started I felt her heart jump a little, indicating her lie.

"Never mind," I sighed before turning to her mom. "Good Morning to you too Mrs. Martin," I shrugged not knowing what to really say. I turned to Lydia and held her hand. "Ok, you need to get ready, because you can't go to where we are going dressed like that," I laughed grabbing her by the hips and pulling her closer to me. "Even though you look hot," I sighed as she kissed me before running up the stairs.

"She recovered fast didn't she?" Mrs. Martin asked sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal pointing to the remote.

"She has…hasn't she?" I questioned myself grabbing the remote for the woman. Before anything else could come into my mind Lydia came back down the stairs and looked even better all dolled up.

"So what are we doing today?"

"If I tell you then I'd have to kill you," I smiled as Mrs. Martin busted out laughing. We both looked at her and she pointed at me.

"Richard, that is the oldest saying in the book, you got to come up with something better than that," she laughed.

"Mom," Lydia groaned as I squeezed her hand.

"No it's ok, um…." I drew a blank on what to say, "We're going beyond love a single person can share with one another," I said as Mrs. Martin got silent and looked at me in complete shock.

"Oh my…that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard," she whispered as I smiled and Lydia and I walked out the door.

"Where did you come up with that?" she asked as I helped her in the car. I got in the car and started it up and looked at her.

"My mind can come up with quick things to say," I laughed as she leaned over the center compartment and kissed me. I knew she missed me by the way she kissed me with so much love passion and want. When we separated I drove to our first stop.


	2. Back to the Old Hale House

**Ok this chapter in my opinion is where the story _REALLY_ starts. I hope you all like this chapter and look forward to the next.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, so where are we going? Seriously," Lydia kept asking nudging me as I kept my mouth shut. "You tell me now Argent," she became serious.<p>

"Why, should I?" I laughed as her mouth dropped.

"Well, I thought my boyfriend was open with me?" I can't believe she would pull that card.

"Well, I am open with you, but not when it comes to surprises," I joked as we pulled up to the lake. Scott was sitting on a bench holding up a sign that read our names as if he was at the air port Lydia started laughing the second she saw him. "Come on," I sighed happily helping her out of the car. We walked over to Scott who gave Lydia a small box and patted my box getting ready for the real surprise.

"Richard," Scott stopped in his tracks and turned around as I looked over to him. He waved me over and I looked at Lydia who nodded toward him indicating that she was ok. I ran over to him his face looked a little different as if he was holding onto fear.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird that we haven't heard from…"

"Don't say it Scott, I had a weird dream last night that I don't want to come true, everything is perfect now," I interrupted him a little angry.

"Don't you see that is the strange part, its perfect a little _too_ perfect?" His words had sunk into me and I realized that was never good.

"Well then don't you…" I was interrupted by the vibration coming from my cell phone. I pulled it out and opened the new text.

_You really thought it was over? Come to my place tonight or you lose something or someone. Derek._

My heart rate went up drastically as Scott's face completely changed. "What?" he asked ripping my phone from my hand, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going alone," I snapped looking at Scott. "No, he just…"

"Remember what he said when we were first starting, we are stronger in numbers," I barked as he sighed in aggravation.

"We will go from Lydia's party unnoticed and get back with plenty of time, we will," I reassured him as he nodded. "We'll leave by nine thirty and be back by ten the latest," I added as he walked away. I ran back to Lydia and found her opening the little box Scott had given her.

"What is it?" she asked holding up the wolf hunter's necklace. Our family crest was this symbol and I thought my aunt was the only one to own this but in fact my dad owned one too. "My dad told me, that we only give the ones we love this," I said placing it around her neck.

She turned around and smiled at me before kissing me.

A few hours had passed and I thought it was about time I brought her back to my house for the party, I looked at my watch now indicating we were ten minutes late and as we pulled into the driveway everyone came out of the house. Lydia was greeted by everyone we knew, my sister, Stiles, Scott, and I even got Jackson to show up, plus majority of our class. After I got everyone back in the house Scott and I snuck out to my car and we drove off. "I feel really bad about this," he sighed as I looked at him sharply.

"I do too, but let's just not look at this as a negative maybe, just maybe Derek actually found something important," I sighed doubting my words, I hadn't seen Derek since the night his uncle killed my aunt and I was glad he was out of the picture but the text he sent was so threatening it scared me. We pulled into the preserve and drove up to the old burned house, it looked different, maybe it was me, but I couldn't tell. Scott and I got out of the car and walked up the stairs as the door slowly opened. I immediately let my claws form and held my hands behind my back incase Derek was watching me.

"So good you two decided to show up," Derek snapped as the door slammed shut. He walked down the stairs and got in my face. "Well, I see your fear…is well obtained," he smiled slyly.

"What do you want Derek?" I groaned as he walked us into the open living room, the house was still yet burned and I knew it looked the same now. Two weeks later and I could still see the blood from my aunt plastered on the window.

"Simple, you two join my pack," he sighed.

"Why, there is no trouble going around, no one knows about us," I hissed looking at him.

"The hunters will soon enough and your dad will be coming for you," he replied quickly pointing at me.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked bitterly as Derek walked into another room, and came back holding Jennifer who appeared dead in his arms. "What did you do?"

"She knows too much, she knows about Richard, and now me, so I think there's one thing to do," he growled raising his claw.

"You are freaking insane!" I barked as he looked at me. "We mistakenly help you and this is what you do, you want to be just like your uncle?" I barked.

"No, this is what my Uncle would have done," he snapped picking Jennifer up and standing her as she leaned against him for support. He placed his nails to her throat.

"Derek, stop," Scott demanded moving a little closer to him.

"Well this is how you think of me?" he asked sounding totally unsure, I couldn't grasp on what was going on. Derek had a sixteen year old girl in his arms ready to slit her throat.

"If you think that is how we will join your pack think again," Scott barked as Derek shrugged.

"Fine, if that's how you feel," he shrugged. He swiftly moved his arm causing his claws to skim her neck forcing the blood from her body.

"NO!" Scott called rushing over to Jennifer as she fell lifelessly to the floor. I started blinking rapidly trying to wake myself from this nightmare, but I couldn't, this wasn't a dream this was real. With that, Derek left the room I looked at her with such fright; I didn't know what to do.

"What do we do?" I asked freaked out.

"I don't know, I don't know," Scott responded sounding just as bad as me.

"Richard," Derek's voice echoed through my head. "Beware, beware of the full moon," he said before everything grew silent. All that was audible was Scott and my breathing. I was afraid to touch her, so I slowly backed away to the door.

"Where are you going?" Scott looked at me.

"It's not safe here," I responded as I pulled my keys out.

"You said so yourself, we can't leave her," he barked.

"Come with me, I have a plan." We walked out to my car and drove away as I pulled my cell phone out.

"911 what's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"Yes, my friend and I were in the woods looking for his inhaler and we heard the sound of a woman scream coming from the old Hale house," I said trying to suppress my fear.

"Why were you in the woods sir?" she asked.

"We were looking for my friend's inhaler," I lied out my teeth.

"Why were you looking at night?"

"Because we went jogging this morning and he thought he lost it on the trail, that doesn't matter right now, can you please check on the house, I was too scared to go in," I replied.

"Yes, sir, the police are on their way," she responded before I hung up.

"Now what?" Scott asked as I took a deep breath.

"We keep this silent, no one is allowed to know what we saw, you hear me Scott," I sighed breathing heavily.

"What about your dad?" he asked as I started thinking about it, I had no clue how to respond to that, I was thinking more on the lines of our protection. If we told my dad the story maybe he could go take care of Derek and get this whole situation over with, but eventually fear consumed me.

"No, not even him, this will stay between us," I growled as Scott nodded in agreement. We pulled up to my house and walked in seeing the party was in full swing.

"There you are!" Lydia screamed running out of the house. "Where were you guys?"


	3. Sick Party

**Hey everyone I hope you all like this chapter as much as I had writing it, I got a lot of ideas flowing for the upcoming chapters that I think you will all like. Thanks for reading this far and many more chapters. I would especially thank Byron Lancaster for his indepth and amazing reviews, williewildcat for being my best and longest reader she has been reading since the first day Mystery of a Brother Wolf was posted, and lastly wolfgal97 for being such a good sport about evil Derek...XD **

**Sorry for my rambling and without any more rambling her is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Um…where were we?" I asked as Lydia looked at me a little annoyed. I couldn't think of <em>anything<em> to lie to her, I know I shouldn't lie to my girlfriend but it was for her own good…right? "We went to…oh what's it called?"

"We went to a bakery to get you a cake but they were closed," Scott shouted.

"Funny," she smiled walking over to me; she grabbed my tie and pulled me down to her eye level. "Why would you two go get a cake if Stiles already got one?" she questioned.

"Oh that's right, wow we screwed up," Scott laughed as I totally started panicking.

"So babe, where did you go?" she asked as I smashed my lips with hers. She slowly loosened in my arms and wrapped her arms around me as if she was forgetting something.

"Let's just leave it at that," I whispered as she nodded with a smile. She still held me by my tie and as she pulled me to my house I looked up at the half moon beaming down wondering about what Derek told me, beware of the full moon. Soon enough I forgot everything I was worrying about and dancing with Lydia. What made my night even better was Jackson was sitting in the corner watching us have a great time. And Stiles was dancing with my sister as Scott talked to some of our classmates. This party was a blast and Lydia appreciated it. I looked back at Jackson as he kept looking at us, but soon a dirty blonde girl came up to him and they started talking, she was a little sketchy looking but it didn't matter right now, all my attention was on Lydia.

A few hours passed and the party was still in swing, I stood on my dining room table and turned the music off using the clicker as everyone groaned and looked at me annoyed. "Yeah, yeah I am a buzz kill," I smiled as I heard a few chuckles. "Ok, so you all know why we're here, but I'm gonna tell you if you don't. Lydia, come on up," I called reaching for her as she started shaking her head in embarrassment. "Come on," I laughed as some people were nudging her.

"Go on Lydia!" someone called as she laughed and grabbed my hand. I helped her up onto the table and placed my hand on her hip.

"For someone who got so badly injured and had a quick and amazing recover," I said holding my drink up as my house filled with cheers. Everyone drank and I helped Lydia down turning the music back on.

"I need to talk to you," Allison barked over the music looking at me seriously. I looked at Lydia who was talking to some people which gave me time to be with my sister.

"You ok?" I asked as we walked into the half bath on the ground floor.

"Where were you and Scott?" she demanded.

"What did Scott tell you?" I asked getting a little angry.

"All I got out of him was something bad happened," she barked looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but if I tell you, you can't I repeat cannot go to dad," I barked as she nodded. "Promise me Allison!"

"I promise, what happened?"

"We were at Derek's house."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Shut up," I whispered covering her mouth. "He threatened us to come and when we got there he had Jennifer in his grasp."

"Oh my God, what did he do?" I was too scared to tell her, I don't know why, but I was freaked out of my mind.

"Ask Scott," I sighed in a little bit of horror before I left her. I walked into the hallway and next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with the dirty blonde I saw earlier, my arm had stung a little.

"I am so sorry, are you ok?" she asked quickly getting up, I looked at my arm and saw what looked like a nail print imbedded in my arm. "Sorry about that," she smiled helping me up. It felt weird, like almost there was a small burn to it.

"Yeah, I think I'll live," I laughed. "You knew to Beacon Hills?" I asked looking in her turquoise eyes.

"Yeah, I just moved in with my grandparents, my folks think it will make me a better person," she said as I laughed.

"That's got to suck," I smiled as she started rubbing my arm. "Yeah, um…I don't want to sound rude or anything, but you are coming on a little strong," I said bluntly as she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Oh so you and that Lydia girl are really a couple?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I barked a little upset.

"Oh well that kid Jackson said, that you thought I was pretty and I jumped to conclusions to quickly, it's my fault," she said almost in tears.

"Don't cry, I think you are pretty," I replied as she looked up with a smile. "But I have a girlfriend." Her eyes diverted at that word. "Have you met my friend Stiles?" I asked grabbing Stiles by the arm and pulled him over.

"Hey…um, what's her name?" he whispered in my ear as I shrugged.

"Lauren Higgens," she smiled shaking his hand. "I'm new here." I slowly snuck away and found Lydia talking to Jackson.

"Is everything going good over here?" I asked as she lipped 'help me.'.

"So you like the new girl, Richard?" Jackson asked as Lydia's face quickly changed.

"She's cool, but I'm not into her," I growled indicating my position was still higher than his.

"Really Richard, you don't think she's hot or anything?"

"Lydia, come on, isn't there one girl for me?" I asked pulling her toward me. My arm still burned and now the burning sensation quickly took over my entire body, Lydia looked at me even funnier.

"Why don't you answer that question Richard? Am I enough for you?"

"Of course you are," I laughed as forced a smile and I hugged her, by the pace of her heart I could tell she was uneasy.

Another hour later, everyone was finally leaving, I felt even sicker and I looked at Lydia who still needed a ride home. "Scott," I called him over.

"Shit, what happened to you," he asked as I leaned against the staircase banister.

"I'm not feeling good, I may have had a little food poisoning or something I am just going to sleep it off, can you please bring Lydia home?" I begged as he patted my shoulder. He nodded as I stumbled over to her. "Lydia, I would really love to bring you home, but I don't know what I ate, but long story short, I don't feel good, is it alright if Scott brings you home?" I asked as she looked a little upset.

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled. "Feel better," she added kissing me. After I escorted them out I ran upstairs took my shirt, jeans, and sneakers off and climbed under my sheets, I felt sicker and sicker by the second. I laid there in bed tossing and turning as my room felt like it was spinning. I tried calming down and when I did my stomach felt like it was going to send up everything I ate, but before that happened I had fallen asleep.

"Richard?" I woke to find my dad looking at me in concern. "Oh my God, are you ok?" he demanded helping me up. I couldn't move, I felt horrible and I felt like my insides were going to explode.

"I don't know," I whispered, I couldn't even talk it felt like my throat was being closed off. I leaned over and a huge amount of black blood exploded from my mouth and on the floor.

"Richard, come on stay with me," my dad barked helping me to my feet, he placed my arm around his neck and before I knew it we were rushing down the stairs. "Come on, keep your eyes open," he demanded.

"Dad?" I heard Allison yawn from upstairs and then I blacked out. It appeared to me that my dad knew exactly what was wrong with me.


	4. Forming Clauses

When I had opened my eyes I had no clue where I was, I still felt sick and getting worse. "Don't move," my dad's voice echoed. My eyes swayed and I finally came back to my senses, even though I still had no clue where I was I saw a sharp knife in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I groaned, each word making it harder and harder for me to breathe. He stuck something in his mouth and placed the knife to my arm, I tried looking at it but he forced me back on the table.

"Stay down," he demanded getting irate. The blade cut my skin causing me to scream in pain, my dad had flinched and stepped back a little, I could feel my fangs coming out as a load growl came from my lips. He took what looked like a petal from a Wolfsbane plant out of his mouth and smashed it into the cut. The damaged flower petal caused some sort of healer to the poison in my body, in a matter of seconds I could feel my body slowly healing its self and soon enough I sat up and looked at him.

"Thanks," I sighed grabbing my shirt. He still looked at me uneasy and I could feel it perpetrating off of him. "Why did you help me?" I asked turning away from him.

"You're…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm your son," I mocked as he grabbed me and swiftly turned me around and looked deep in my eyes.

"Listen here, I did this to protect you, you don't know what's out there and apparently _it_ knows about you," he barked smashing his finger in my chest. I didn't care too much for that since frankly he was hitting me pretty hard.

"Who the hell would know, unless someone opened their mouth?" I yelled grabbing his hand.

"Are you accusing me of this?"

"You're the only one who knows!"

"Please, Richard, your friend Stiles could have said something or maybe Jackson, even your own gir-"

"Lydia, has no clue what I am," I said pushing him back. "She isn't going to find out either." I was getting too angry I knew his kindness wouldn't last that long.

"So it was someone at the party last night who knows about you," he sighed as I started rubbing my hair really hard. "Did anything strange happen last night?"

"I don't know, there were a lot of people," I replied annoyed sitting on the table. "Wait," I gasped.

"What?"

"There was one thing, after I walked away from Allison, this girl Lauren Higgens?" I questioned myself trying to remember her name. "She knocked me over and helped me up she dug her nail into my arm, maybe that nail was coated in Wolfsbane," I quickly stood up.

"That's nearly impossibly Richard, you have to be an extremely high trained hunter to do something that tempting," he demanded.

"You're saying a sixteen year old isn't that skilled?"

"A sixteen year old is too young to know about that stuff," he answered grabbing his duffle bag. "You must have gotten it some other way," he remarked as we both walked out of the building. We got in his car and spent the entire ride home in silence, by the time I got to the house I literally had ten minutes to get to school, so I ran upstairs changed, brushed my teeth, and ran out the door getting to the school a few minutes after the late bell had rung. I walked into my English class and found my teacher look at me with annoyance, boy I was getting that look a lot lately.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Argent, please take your seat," he sighed in anger as I walked to the back of the room.

"What happened last night?" Stiles asked slamming his hand on my shoulder.

"Richard, are you ok?" Allison leaned over her desk as I nodded.

"There's another hunter," I whispered as Scott quickly looked at me.

"What?" Stiles asked totally shocked. "How sure are you on this?"

"I was poisoned last night, does that answer your question?"

"By who?" Scott asked getting in the conversation.

"Mr. Argent, Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinsky, and Ms. Argent is there something you four would like to share with the class?" our teacher looked at us as well the entire rest of first period.

"No, sir," I called as he nodded.

"Then I suggest you continue in the halls or at lunch," he added before going back to work. I nodded to everyone as we all knew to talk about this at lunch. After the bell rang I walked into the hallway and waited for Scott and Stiles, unfortunately Allison was holding Scott's hand which implied she would be joining us.

"There are more Hunters coming to Beacon Hills," I sighed heavily looking at my feat.

"Why, there's got to be a reason," Stiles blurted, it actually sounded like he was thinking which was a very rare case for Stiles, if he didn't have to think he wouldn't.

"That's what I don't get," I said looking up. "I mean if it has to do with us, then that would be impossible, Scott and I have been suppressing the wolf and Derek, has been sitting at home," I declared.

"What about Jackson?" Allison asked.

"What about Jackson?" Lydia repeated coming over to us.

"Oh, um…he was acting weird last night and we were wondering if he was ok?" Allison stated thinking quickly like she always did.

"Who cares," Lydia snarled before wrapping her arm with mine. I knew with her around it would be impossible to discuss this, I was scared she would freak out or end up dead from Derek or something so I was protecting her with everything necessary. "He is an ignorant asshole," she stated not even bluntly, and we all knew that, since the winter formal two weeks ago, we all knew that. The warning bell sounded and we all looked at each other stopping on the hall where it splits in all different directions. I walked into my Calculus class and took my normal seat in the middle.

"Hey," someone whispered I didn't think it was to me since I don't talk to anyone in this class, so I pulled my folder and book out and sat there waiting for the late bell to ring any second. "Hey, you," I looked this time and saw Lauren from last night sitting next to me. _Crap_ I forced a smile and nodded at her. I don't know why but maybe my dad was right, maybe Lauren wasn't a hunter, I mean she looks too young to even know of werewolves, and if she was one how would she even know about me?

"Great party last night huh?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, your sister was nice enough to invite me."

"Oh you know Allison?"

"Yeah she helped me around the school Friday," she smiled as I nodded.

"Funny, I don't remember seeing you sitting there Friday," I pointed out as she laughed.

"That's because I came in late, I didn't get here till like fourth period," she smiled at me. What was up with this chick, I mean it's almost like she was drooling over me, like she wanted to have sex with me. The bell had rung and I quickly looked to the front board as the projector screen was turned on and the work was shining on the board, I immediately started on my work, but I had a strange feeling that I was being watched and sure enough, I was out of the corner of my eye I could see Lauren, looking at me. I tried brushing it off and ignoring her but it was driving me insane.

"Can I help you?" I asked silently as she smiled.

"Sh," one of my classmates whispered who was sitting behind me. I looked back at them and wasn't too happy, but I looked at my teacher who went wide eyed indicating me to shut up. After sitting in that class for an hour I went to my third period which was creative writing and then I got to lunch, and my table had only Scott and Stiles at the moment and I knew it was going to have my sister and Allison over there soon so I quickly took a seat.

"So do you have any ideas why there are hunters?" Stiles asked looking at me.

"What if we weren't the only wolves anymore, what if there were more?" Stiles asked.

"Like another pack, with a new alpha?" I questioned thinking of the impossible. "Wouldn't that have this whole territorial problem and cause a whole blood bath?"

"Possibly, but I still question…"

"Don't say it Scott," I pointed to him in irritation.

"Well how else do you explain it?" he barked as I looked around.

"I don't and I don't want to. You got to understand that, we have no clue until the full moon, that's how we test it, we have time," I answered.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" For once Stiles had no clue what we were talking about which was kind of shocking to me.

"Two weeks is too short," Scott kept going.

"Oh, now I know where we are."

"Know what where who is?" Lydia asked joining us, right on time.

"Is that even a question?" I asked kissing her.

"Shut up," she nudged me with a smile.

"Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Richard, this is Lauren," Allison said sitting next to Scott as Lauren took the empty seat next to me. Lydia quickly locked my arm with hers and she rested her head on my bicep, I guess showing Lauren to back off which I really didn't mind, something was just not right with her.

"So where did you move from?" Scott asked breaking the silence of the table.

"Los Angeles, my parents said I needed to move with my grandparents because I was a bit of a rebel," she laughed.

"Gee that sounds so familiar," Allison spoke up looking at me.

"Some people are just ignorant," I said as Lydia started rubbing her finger up and down my spine.

"That's true, you are very ignorant sometimes," Lydia smiled kissing me again as Allison started to chuckle. She could never become serious with me.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Stiles asked with curiosity in his voice, it sounded like he was liking her the more we she hung around us, maybe this could be the girl for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say I may get more up this weekend like maybe two chapters tomorrow since I don't have homework this weekend so MAYBE I may have two chapters up tomorrow and two Sunday, if not then I will at least have one for both most likely. And thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting, you all are awesome!<strong>


	5. Snooping in the Woods

**Hey everyone I just want to say I'm Sorry for how short this chapter is, I HATE short chapters but I found the shortness a good and bad thing, Bad because you don't get to read so much, Good because it holds suspence. Anyway sorry and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>"No, not at the moment," she smiled looking toward me.<p>

"Well you and Stiles look like you two would go great together," I spoke up trying to show her I had no interest in her. She kind of scared me, why was she lusting so much over me? The bell rand and I got up and walked out of the cafeteria with Lydia. "Lydia, can I ask you something?"

"What?" she asked sounding completely uneasy.

"Does that Lauren chick bother you as much she does me?"

"Oh thank God, I am not the only one," she sighed in relief as I fixed my back pack on my shoulder.

"She is totally driving me insane, at least you don't sit by her in second period," I laughed as she stopped in the hall and looked at me a little pissed. "Don't give me that look Lydia; I have nothing to do with her."

"Ok, if you're saying nothing is happening then nothing is happening, but if there is then watch out," she snapped before walking into her class room.

I laughed at her and walked into my next period whipping my phone out the second I took my seat and began texting. _Tonight we're going to the preserve –RA_

_Why should we, remember it is Derek's territory –SM_

_I am kind of on Scott's side with this one –SS_

_Come on you guys know I can't do this on my own –RA_

_What is it you are trying to do –SS_

_Stiles if there are more hunters we need to know –RA_

_And what if there are more wolves, stronger wolves –SM_

_Scott we need to know for sure there are more hunters and we know they will be there, my dad went every night before he found out about us –RA_

_Fine, 10 –SM_

_Really, we have to go –SS_

_Stiles stop being such a coward –RA_

_Last time I went looking for clues I almost died –SS_

_No that was me Stiles you hid behind a desk –RA _I started laughing at remembering the night we found out about Peter.

_Fine 10:00, you guys owe me –SS_

_Yeah, Yeah whatever –RA _

After I sent that text I shut my phone off and the rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. I got home with Allison and hung around the house doing homework, reading, and some video games. Sooner than I thought it was quarter to ten and I snuck out to my car and drove to the Beacon Hills Preserve and right on time Stiles pulled up. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stiles asked handing me three of his dad's walkie-talkies and I gave one back to him and one to Scott.

"No, nothing is ever a good idea," I laughed, but quickly got serious. "Here is what we are going to do. Stiles I want you to head South, Scott you head North, and I will go East," I smiled thinking we were going to acquire something.

"I don't think we should split up," Scott said uneasily.

"Well if we do encounter any problems, then we just call out the safe word…"

"Lunatic," Stiles spoke up as I shrugged.

"Ok…Lunatic."

"How is that going to rejoin us?"

"Well after you say the safe word, give directions of where you are by looking at the stars?" I asked looking up seeing the tree tops. But then I noticed the moon was shining and I smiled. "Never mind, use the moon give whatever direction it is if its behind you in front and so on, got it?" I asked as both of them nodded.

After that I started on my way hitting the lock button as I left my car behind. I took a deep breath and forced myself to change my eyes which all together helped me see. I walked further and further into the woods looking around trying to find something, but I heard something, it sounded like, like the soft whimper of a beaten dog. I moved further into the woods as the sound grew louder and louder. I stopped in my tracks as I saw a few people lying on the floor. All three were guys, two of them were about twenty and twenty five-ish and the other looked to be my age. The two adults appeared dead, and the third looked badly injured, their scent smelt a mixture of hunter and wolf so I really couldn't tell I staid where I was safely behind a tree.

I felt bad for him since he looked to have been beaten, maybe if they were hunters they were betrayed, but I couldn't take it anymore. "Stiles Scott," I whispered. "Come in, Lunatic, Lunatic."

"What's wrong?" Scott asked sounding totally worried.

"I found a person, I don't know if it's a hunter or not but they are in bad shape."

"If it's a hunter don't go near them," Scott snapped.

"But what if it's another wolf?" Stiles asked.

"I can't tell, but just meet me at the cars, in five minutes," I snapped back before hooking the walkie-talkie on my belt. I slowly walked out of the bush and looked around slowly walking to the kid looking around like crazy to see if it was a trap. I slowly helped him up and began running back to the cars.

"Who…who are you?" he mumbled each word harder to understand than the last. Before I could answer he went unconscious. I got back to my car and placed him on my hood and began searching his pockets until I found a wallet.

_George Harc _was his name on his driver's license.

"Who's he?" Stiles asked coming out of the woods as well Scott.

"I don't know what he is but, his license says George Harc," I answered. I wanted more answers so I walked back toward the woods.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked grabbing onto my arm.

"I need to go back," I answered throwing the walkie-talkie to Stiles, take him back to my house and get my dad to examine him, if he _is_ a wolf make sure you keep him in my room, I need to talk to him," I answered as Scott sighed angrily. The two of them helped the unconscious kid in Stiles car and drove off. After they disappeared I ran back to where I found Gorge and sure enough the two bodies were right where I left them. I rolled the first body over and jumped in horror. A werewolf in full form looked in pain his mouth open wide. Three bullet holes in his chest his veins in his neck were black and huge, showing me three bullets were Wolfsbane.

I walked to the second man and he looked normal, just his throat was slit open by a knife his eyes still wide open. I started going through the leather jacket of the second one to find any clues, I found a secret pocket and opened it finding a letter. I began to open it but froze when I felt the coldness of a gun on the back of my head.

"So shocking to find a wolf out of their own senses," a man's voice laughed behind me.


	6. All in the Woods

"Now give me the letter," he demanded I stayed silent and slowly tucked it in my jacket.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered calmly. His only response was to push the gun harder into my head.

"Do you remember now?"

"Nope," I answered bitterly. He grabbed my collar and threw me into a tree pressing the gun into my chest.

"Listen to me you little shit, I want that letter, I don't care if I kill you or not, give it to me, you're the only one remaining of your pack," he growled as I started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You think I'm with them?" I laughed even harder. "I have a pack sure, but not them."

"There are more of you?"

"Yes there are more of us," I said finally looking in his eyes. I studied his face he looked young and slightly inexperienced, but I wasn't going to test that. "You seem…like you are a breaker of the hunter code," I smiled as he looked at me a little uneasy. "You must be with Lauren Higgens," I added as his jaw got tight.

"That little bitch knows absolutly nothing, her group seems to not do anything right," he barked the gun still in my chest.

"So there are even more of you?" I asked a little worried.

"Of course there are more. I mean after the Argent's clearly failed at killing the wolves, word gets around quickly," he smirked as I could feel the odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Maybe they were trying to keep the peace?"

"Why would anyone keep the peace with you? You are all the same looking for territory and killing anyone you see." The gun was now thrust into my throat and I could feel it touching the bottom of my tongue.

"Oh really, there are more wolves here in the past two weeks because you hunters are pushing them here," I barked as a low growl escaped my lips. He smiled and quickly punched me in the stomach forcing me to the ground as I began coughing.

"Very well, you gave me what I wanted, when my friends and I are finished with your little pack everything will be good again," he barked. It made totally no sense what he just said to me and when I looked up at him he spit in my face and pressed the gun to my forehead. His finger was on the trigger and it began to move back but before he fired he was quickly tackled to the ground. I sighed in peace and jumped to my feet. The man who had the gun up to my head laid peacefully on the ground, he wasn't dead and I could tell since he was breathing but he was out cold. Before I could even blink someone had me by the collar and was dragging me out the woods. I broke free and growled giving them a warning.

"I save your life and this is how you repay me?" he asked. I stood up and looked at Jackson.

"What is your problem?" I barked.

"I have no problem, why would I have a problem?"

"Obviously you're working with Derek," I growled as my nails grew out with my fangs. "You also told a hunter I like her when that is fricking not true, you know I with Lydia, unless you want her back."

"Why would I want her back, she is dead wait," he snapped back. "And you know you and Scott, are going to have to team up with Derek to get rid of these hunters," he called back.

"Jackson, you don't get it, these hunters are way skilled and you don't know the first thing of dealing with them," I barked still in my wolf form.

"Please I took that one out easily," he chuckled.

"JACKSON! You only took that one out easily because he had his guard down, which clearly meant he isn't skilled but if you try and go after someone like my dad, you're screwed," I snapped standing up.

"Fine, then next time I'll let you die," he responded turning around. I growled at him and leapt taking him down to the ground, he quickly shifted and rolled me off standing up he was now looking as a wolf, all he could do was growl at me. He jumped and swung but I smoothly dodged and rolled under him kicking him in the back. He was clearly no match for me. But then I heard something in the distance where I was attacked sounded like a few more men, if caught me so off guard Jackson had clawed my back open, causing me to roar in pain, the pain was too much which forced me back to normal. I held onto my back as I felt the blood oozing out.

When it had healed it still burned a little but the bleeding had stopped and the skin was normal, I stood up Jackson still a wolf. He started walking around me, but I heard the footsteps coming toward us. "RUN!" I barked taking off as Jackson looked at me funny, soon enough he changed and was running right next to me.

"Where are we going?"

"Away, there are more hunters coming toward us, just shut up and don't stop," I snapped as we broke from the woods and landed right where I had started. "Get in," I barked as he did what I said and we took off leaving the woods behind us. "I want you to lay low for a few days, don't draw any attention to us, and stay the _hell_ away from Derek, he is going to turn you against Scott and I, I know we hate each other, but for once, Jackson, listen to me, please?" I asked calmly pulling up to his house. He didn't look to happy, but he nodded anyway.

I had a bad feeling he wasn't going to listen to me and I didn't care at the moment, so I drove home. Stiles and Scott where still at my house and it was now midnight. I walked up the stairs and in my room. "Did you get anything?" I asked closing the door behind me looking at the kid sleeping on my bed. Scott sat in the corner looking a little worried; Stiles paced the floor as if he was scared out of his mind. "What happened?" I asked as Stiles finally looked at me.

"You were right, you're dad declared him a wolf, but he's different," he paused.

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled.

"He isn't full werewolf," Scott spoke up as one of my eye brows went up.

"What does that mean?" I sat on my couch that faced the TV.

"It means, he can't control the changes, he was born a wolf and one of his parents was human. When he transforms he can't talk, he can't control anything, he can't even turn back into a human until the full moon is over," Scott spoke up.

"So what happens if he transforms during an adrenaline rush?"

"He can't. He has no animal instinct which means he only changes on full moons."

"That's why the hunters wanted him dead?" I gasped sitting up.

"Wait, there are even more hunters?" Stiles asked sounding a little excited.

"Yes, but the one that attacked me…"

"Wait, you were attacked? How did you get away?"

"I had some help, from…Jackson," I sighed as Scott looked at me pissed off as if I betrayed him. "I had nothing to do with him he just came out of the blue," I defended myself as Scott looked at me funny. "Anyway, this hunter told me there are more wolves, not just these," I said pointing at the kid, "But more like us," I added looking at Scott.

"So what are we going to do?" Stiles asked.

"We'll keep him hear, we'll ask him questions maybe he can answer our questions, but we won't tell anyone about anything, you got that Stiles," I barked as he nodded with a smile. George began to shift and quickly sat up panting.

"Where am I?" he asked sounding totally freaked. "Who are you?" he asked trying to get away from the three of us.

"George, we…"

"How do you know my name?"

"If you listen I can explain everything," I said calmly as he started to shake.

"I am Richard Argent…"

"Oh my God you're one of them, please don't kill me," he begged almost in tears.

"I am not a hunter, I am a beta, and so is Scott, Scott McCall, and Stiles, Stiles Stilinsky is a regular human," I said calmly as Scott and Stiles waved.

"Where are my brothers?" he asked freaked out.

"You mean those two men were your brothers?" Scott asked as George nodded. Silence filled the air and he looked at me begging me to tell him.

"They're dead, the hunters got them," I said as he looked totally crushed. "Why did you come to Beacon Hills?"

"John told me we were coming to join a pack, he said we were greater in numbers," he panted. "My oldest brother Henry was coming to see his daughter and try and get her on our side," he added.

"What do you mean get her on our side?" Stiles asked.

"She's not a wolf?" Scott added.

"No, she is the only perfectly normal one in the family, after her dad and mother divorced she was sent here, my brother came here to find her, before she was sent into the hunting business. Her mom was a big time hunter and she learned from her parents," he told us perfectly and honestly, but his heart was still fast paced and he still looked scared. "I am also the only one in the family to be half wolf," he added shamefully.

"Dude, calm down, go back to sleep, and I give you my word, we will help you," I said as Scott looked at me. The three of us walked out of my room and Scott looked at me angrily.

"Are you kidding me, we can't have an inexperienced half wolf in our pack," he demanded.

"Scott, we need him, our pack is too weak with just you and me…"

"Hey, I'm still here," Stiles snapped.

"Yes, you are a huge part to the pack, but on a different level," I said calmly as Stiles nodded with glee.

"I still don't like the sound of this," Scott growled.

"I know, but if he isn't the only wolf out there then we can…"

"Boys," my dad whispered as the three of us looked at him. He motioned us to follow him and so we did, right into the living room where the TV was on at a very low volume.

"In other news, a sixteen year old girl known now as Jennifer Heart was found dead in the Hale residence, no one knows how she was killed, but we were told that an anonymous caller, called into 911 and reported this," the news woman said as Scott looked at me wide eyed.

"911 what's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"Yes, my friend and I were in the woods looking for his inhaler and we heard the sound of a woman scream coming from the old Hale house," my voice echoed on the TV. My dad turned to me and had the same face as Scott.

"Why were you in the woods sir?" she asked.

"We were looking for my friend's inhaler."

"Why were you looking at night?"

"Because we went jogging this morning and he thought he lost it on the trail, that doesn't matter right now, can you please check on the house, I was too scared to go in," I replied.

"Yes, sir, the police are on their way," she responded. My dad had turned the TV off and looked at me upset.

"Why were you two Derek's house?" he asked pissed off. I felt uneasy about the whole thing and I held onto the letter in my pocket tightly trying to think of a good lie.


	7. Caught

**Hey everyone, I am really sorry how long it took me to get this short chapter out, this week has been crazy with the second week of school, I was going to post last night but I had an economics honors test today so last night I chose to study, so I just wanted to say I'm deeply sorry for not getting this out sooner.**

* * *

><p>"Sit down," dad pointed to the couch as the three of us took a seat on the couch. "Now, what were you doing at Derek Hale's place, because I swear to God, if you are helping him, I am not going to hold back, I don't care if you're my son, or my daughter's boyfriend, or friend," he pointed to the three of us. "What the hell were you doing there!" he barked grabbing me under the chin lifting my head, I started struggling to breathe.<p>

"Ok, Ok," I cried out as he let me go.

"In school on the day of Lydia's party, I received a text from Derek, he told us that we needed to be there or something close was going to get it, I instantly thought of Lydia, Allison, or you," I cried out.

"Cut the bullshit Richard," he said pulling a gun out and looking at me totally hurt.

"Dad, I am telling the truth, really I am," I barked as Stiles pulled his legs into his chest. Scott cringed and tried digging deeper into the couch. "Please, I am telling you the truth, ask Scott," I said as Scott smacked my chest.

"IS this for real Scott?" he asked aiming the gun at him.

"I admit it sir, Richard is telling the truth, I read the text my…myself," he stuttered but mainly out of fright.

"In my defense I had no clue they went," Stiles spoke up as we all looked at him.

"Go on, and be careful what you say." I didn't get it he was pre-judging me and saying I was on Derek's team.

"So Scott and I got there and when he showed up, he had her in his arms, she looked dead already but I could tell by the sound of her heart she was in critical condition. He demanded us to join his team and we refused, I called him on his shit, and said he was acting like his uncle and he thought that as the worst and slit her throat the same way his uncle did to Aunt Kate," I barked as he slowly lowered his gun. He could tell I was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you come and tell me?" he asked.

"I was scared, I didn't want you to start this whole wolf hunt again," I replied as I stood up.

"Well thanks to you for not saying anything sooner I have to now," he growled walking past me. Stiles stood up and Scott too as they looked at me like I was the crazy one.

"What did I do?"

"I told you," Scott said a little disappointed.

"What were we going to tell him Scott?" I asked as my voice got higher in annoyance.

"Hmmm….I don't know, we just witnessed a girls murder. You stupid idiot," he barked shoving me back.

"Don't shove me," I barked back pushing him harder.

"What like this?" he asked sarcastically my instinct was to swing and I clocked him right in the temple. He wobbled back a little and came toward me as Stiles got in the middle.

"HOLD IT!" he screamed as the two of us looked at him in shock. "You two are both _stupid_. You both were strangely enough right, don't ask me how but it's true, shouldn't we worry about now and not what happened two minutes ago." For once Stiles was a hundred percent right. I looked at Scott and shamefully nodded getting a similar response from him.

"Meet me in the media center before first period and we'll discuss a plan, we have time," I said calmly walking them to the door. They nodded and I closed the door and quickly ran into my bathroom, pulling the letter out of my pocket. "Now what do we have here?" I asked calmly pulling a crumbled bloody paper out.

_My dearest daughter,_

_As much as it pains me to tell you this, there is no…right or wrong way to say this so I must come out with this as truthfully as I can. I am a wolf, I know your mother and grandparents have raised you to hate us, but I can prove to you that I am just as normal as the next person. I also want you to know that your mother and I did not divorce because of you; it was truly because of what I am. Never think it was because of you, and never think for one second I don't love you. Lauren, please don't be mad at me for keeping this a secret your whole life. I only did it to protect you. _

_With all my love,_

_Dad._

My eyes widened at the name of this man's daughter. Lauren, could this be the same Lauren who is freaking stalking me? I had to get answers and I only knew one person who could answer them. "Get up," I barked turning my bedroom light on. George blinked constantly trying to get used to the light. "What is this?" I asked throwing him the letter. He looked at me a little fearful as he opened the letter.

"Oh my brother wrote this to Lauren, to basically tell her the truth, that's why we came here, to warn her," he said nervously.

"Warn her about what?"

"There are more hunters," he added.

"Coming here, to Beacon Hills?"

"Of course here, we wouldn't risk our lives to tell her that."

"Why?"

"Because of your family why else?"

"My family, are you freaking out of your mind?"

"Your dad is on the side of not one but _two_ wolves, it's called treason, the hunters are mad so they are coming to take care of what your family couldn't do," he hissed in annoyance.

"George, I am on your side, why are you…"

"Because you are making peace between the wolves and the hunters," he barked getting up. I fell into a deep silence; no one had ever talked to me like I was a traitor. "When more hunters show up, then more wolves come to protect the other packs and then another alpha rises," he added softly before stumbling back to my bed.


	8. Bad Way of an Introduction

I was a bit aggravated so I grabbed my coat and stormed out of my own house. Pulling my phone out I called the one person I wanted to see. "Hey, you reached my answering machine, leave a message and I'll try and call back," her voicemail came on.

"Lydia, I really need to be with you, call me when you get this," I said hanging up. I groaned really loudly and shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Hey, you ok?" I heard Allison shut the door. She hugged me from behind and I turned around to see her smiling at me. "You ok?" she repeated.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked trying to hold my anger back.

"Well let's recall," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "Hmmm…you punched Scott, and yelled at the wolf in your room, so I am guessing you are having a bad night," she nodded with laughter as I hugged her. "You haven't been hanging out with me much lately," she sighed sweetly.

"Don't give me that Allison," I nudged her as she chuckled. She grabbed me and pulled me into a head lock. "Allison, come on," I sighed as I lifted her off the ground.

"Richard, put me down," she demanded.

"Ok," I shrugged walking over to the thorn bush.

"Stop it, I swear so help me God, I will kill you if you drop me in the rose bush," she growled as I laughed and dropped her in the bush next to the roses. She stood up and brushed the twigs and branches from her hair.

"Should I start running?" I laughed as she crossed her arms which signaled me to take off running. I jumped the fence in the backyard and headed into the woods. I took a look behind me and saw how close Allison was, I gave her a bit of an advantage since if I ran full speed I would have lost her in an instant, but suddenly something caught my ear forcing me to stop. Allison laughing slammed into me and fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I placed my finger to my mouth indicating for her to be silent. The sound of a very low growl broke the silence, I guess Allison heard it too since she tensed up. I pulled my sister close to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. The silence was broken again with another growl and I pulled Allison off me.

"Stay here," I whispered slowly moving forward.

"Richard, stop it," she barked.

"I'm older so I should check it out," I turned and faced her backing away slowly.

"Cut the crap, only by five minutes, get back here," she demanded. I threw myself behind a tree with a scream and heard Allison scream at the top of her lungs. I tried muffling my laugh as I sat behind the tree. "Richard?" she kept screaming so I walked around the tree laughing and found her looking at me totally pissed off. The growl broke the silence again and Allison looked at me as if I was doing it. "Stop trying to scare me," she demanded.

"Allison, it's not me," I said hugging her. Soon the growl had sounded like it was on top of us and I quickly turned around. Allison was thinking it was all a joke.

"Scott, stop trying to scare me, I know it's you," she screamed.

"Allison, shut up," I whispered.

"Stop trying to scare me," she demanded.

"It's not freaking Scott," I barked as she still wouldn't believe me. I started to do the math in my head and the full moon wasn't until tomorrow night so it couldn't have been George, but soon enough I saw two glowing red eyes staring at me as I could feel my heart stopping. "Allison run," I demanded pushing her away. She looked at me with fear for she knew I was now serious and she started running. If Derek wanted a fight he was going to get one. "Derek, I told you Scott and I are not joining your pack," I barked as my claws grew out. I quickly let the change come over me as the red eyed beast lunged at me. I jumped up a tree and came down slamming the beast into the dirt.

It had turned around and roared at me, I wasn't scared as much as I used to be so I growled back. The other wolf had tackled me to the ground and I laid there curled up in a ball holding onto my stomach as the animal began circling me. I began coughing but slowly stood to my feet and clawed the face of the wolf. It had whimpered and backed up standing a little bit taller than me. The beast had started to walk away and just before I went in for the attack my phone began to ring and when I reached in my pocket it wasn't there, I didn't know why I was letting this distract me and I found it laying in the dirt. I read the caller and saw it was Lydia which for some reason brought me out of my wolf form.

But stupid I took my guard away from what was important and I was soon grabbed by the throat and pinned to a tree. I was struggling for air more than anything else. "Richard? Richard you there?" Lydia echoed through the woods coming from my phone. I gasped trying to breathe as the werewolf placed its claws to my stomach and quickly jabbed a gapping whole in my stomach forcing me wince in pain, I wanted to scream, but with the wind being blocked I couldn't get a sound out. "RICHARD, Oh my God, are you there, please say something!" Lydia became panicked. "Richard, are you hurt, oh my God, Richard." It sounded to me she was crying and I was scared now, I was scared that I was going to die the same way Laura Hale died. The alpha that stood before me had changed back to normal. She was completely naked not a single scrap of clothing was on her body, she slowly walked over to me. She picked up my phone and slammed it against the tree, Lydia's voice stopped echoing. I lay against a tree holding my stomach trying to make it heal faster but it was too big of a whole and it needed a few minutes.

"Who…who are?" I gasped as I could feel the warm blood trickling from the side of my mouth. This woman now kneeled next to me caressing my cheek as the pain continued to grow. I pulled my face away but she grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look at her.

"What you never see a beautiful woman before?" she asked. My stomach had finally healed but I was still too weak to move.

"Who are you," I growled still in pain.

"Pour little beta, baby, you're no match for me," she smiled kissing me. I tried pushing her off but my hands landed on her breasts and as I pulled my hands back I bit her lip. She pulled back in awe and held her lip that started to bleed.

"Answer my question. Who the hell are you?"

"The name is Madison Hartwell, dear and I am in the new alpha," she smiled wiping the blood from her lip as I slowly stood. "You're not bad…for a beta," she insulted me.

"You're the one bringing the hunters here!" I barked pointing at her.

"Please, I first needed your friend Derek's help," she said trying to flirt with me.

"He is not my friend," I growled.

"And please I am only after one thing," she crossed her arms as I tried looking away from her perfect body. "I heard the Harc's were coming this way to warn some girl about becoming a hunter or something like that, you know them?" she asked walking toward me.

"Yes and No."

"Do you or do you not?" she demanded her dark brown hair blowing in the soft breeze, I don't know why but it seemed to have grown longer in the period of time I was talking to her, and now that she looked normal she was gorgeous but what am I thinking, I love Lydia. "DO you or DON'T you?"

"I found them dead all three," I sighed as she looked at me.

"Honey please, you're a wolf you know you can't lie," she growled lifting me to my feet. "Now where are they?"

"I told you, dead, no more," I barked as she placed her finger with extended nail in between my pecks.

"I somehow don't believe you, how many were dead?"

"Three," I said as my voice trailed a little. She smiled and started tracing my muscles with her nail.

"Wrong," she whispered digging the nail into my chest. I whimpered trying to suppress the scream. "Now honestly, how many where dead?"

"Two," I sighed as she smiled taking her nail out.

"Now we're getting somewhere," she smiled wiping the blood off her finger on my pant leg. "Who is still alive, please tell me it's George," she pleaded placing her entire body against mine. She was listening to see if I was going to lie again, but before I could answer the echo of a gunshot rang through the night and she jumped and pushed off of me. Another shot rang out and it was getting closer, she looked at me with fear and took off running.

"Richard?" I heard Allison and Lydia calling. I stood up and wobbled out from behind the tree and my dad shown the light in my face as I heard Lydia gasp.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" she asked hugging me as I looked up at my dad, who looked angry with me. _Really_, I hadn't done anything bad. Lydia rested my arm around her shoulders and Allison took my other arm and did the same and the two of them helped me to my house. We got to the front door and my dad hugged Lydia, I couldn't understand why.

"Thank you for the help, but we can take it from here," he said as she looked a little hurt. "Don't worry Lydia, he'll be good as new tomorrow," he said as she kissed me. He escorted her to the door as Allison helped me in the house and brought me to my bathroom.

"What happened to you?" George asked shocked. I was shocked since he was up and walking already, but Allison placed me on top of the toilet and began cleaning the blood off me.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"There's another alpha," I said as she cleaned the blood from my face.

"You mean, Derek's not alone?"

"Correct, but that's a problem, because when to alpha's come together it becomes almost like a war."

"And it is a whole battle for the strongest," she gasped. "Take your shirt off," she demanded pointing to my ripped and tattered shirt. I did what she said and she started cleaning my chest and stomach getting all the dirt and blood off. "There all done," she said hugging me.

"But there's more. She's after…"

"Wait this alpha is a she?" I nodded and Allison looked confused thinking.

"Anyway she's after him?" I pointed to the door as she looked even more confused.

"Dad?"

"No, George," I answered.


	9. Incidents in School

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say one thing Madison Hartwell and Cody Brooks (you'll see) are actually not my characters, they were actually created by Byron Lancaster, every other character that isn't part of the original cast is mine. So anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>After Allison cleaned me up I walked in my room took my jeans off and climbed in bed. Someone cleared their throat and I jumped out of my bed as soon as possible. "What are you doing?" I barked turning a light on looking at George.<p>

"Well I thought since I slept here most of the night, that I was to sleep…"

"Get out," I barked trying to stay calm. He stood up and walked toward my door.

"Where am I to go?" he asked looking a little terrified.

"Down the hall make a left and the guest room is there," I groaned climbing back in bed. I shut my light back off and lay on my stomach holding it, it still hurt a little and so did the rest of my body. I felt like a car had hit me and I couldn't move. Derek was a challenge but not like Madison, I mean I would have recovered by now if it was Derek. And to make matters worse she had to be an alpha, I am at the point of just giving her George and sending her on her way, one thing's for sure, she isn't welcomed here.

I woke up earlier than I usually did but I didn't mind, so I got ready for school. After my shower, I changed and ran down stairs and into the kitchen, I actually had enough time to eat. I read the clock and saw how it was seven o'clock; I shrugged and turned the TV on. I didn't have to be at school for another two hours. I got pretty bored until Allison came downstairs followed by George. "What are you doing up?" I asked as he looked at me a little shocked.

"Well I am going to attend school; if that's ok with the big dog," he mocked making me madder. This kid kind of got on my nerves and I guess Allison could see it since she pinched my arm and told me to be nice.

"Sorry, for my attitude," I apologized as my sister smiled. I realized how late it was getting and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going? School doesn't start for another half hour," Allison smirked as I looked at my watch.

"Yeah, but I am picking Lydia up and we are going to the coffee place a block away," I smiled as she nodded. "I'll see you at school," I kissed her head and pointed at George. I ran for the door but was stopped by none other than my dad.

"You know what tonight is?" he asked looking at George.

"Yes, I know what tonight is," I rolled my eyes.

"Well how are you and Scott going to keep an eye on two people?" he demanded.

"Just tie him up, he'll be fine," I laughed as he looked serious at me. "We don't even know if she is one yet, she hasn't had any of the crazy ass symptoms…"

"Richard stop treating this as a joke, this isn't like a disease you can get rid of. I ask you again, how you are going to watch out for two people," he demanded an answer.

"Fine Scott will stay with George happy?" I barked as he nodded a little not fully liking it. I ran out the door and jumped in my Cobra and sped off toward Lydia's house. I knocked on the door and heard a glass brake, which caused me to jump.

"You think that's normal?" a woman screamed, my guess it was Mrs. Martin.

"Molly, please, I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Oh really Jim, you don't think _sleeping_ with your secretary is something wrong?" This was none of my business so I tried distracting them by ringing the bell. "What do you want?" Mrs. Martin asked looking pissed at me.

"Mom," Lydia groaned walking out the door. She groaned and slammed the door.

"Is everything ok?" I asked pretending I didn't hear the screaming.

"No, it's a long story," she sighed walking to my car.

"I want a divorce," I heard Mrs. Martin hiss as I looked at Lydia; she looked upset but not devastated. I really didn't think she heard them so I quickly got in my car trying not to bring up what I just heard. Lydia was silent the entire ride to the coffee shop. We got in and ordered and took a seat, but Lydia kept looking out the window.

"Lydia…" I sighed as she looked at me as the water began to fill her eyes.

"Why would he do something like that?" she asked me.

"Who?" I knew what she meant but I didn't want her to know.

"My dad cheated on my mom," she cried tracing the rim of her coffee.

"Lydia, sometimes people are stupid like that," I offered as she looked at me with a little hurt.

"I thought they loved each other and he goes and hurts her, its not right Richard," she was trying everything in her power not to cry. I got up and moved to her side and wrapped my arms around her as she grabbed onto my arm and began crying in the sleeve.

"I'm really scared," she mumbled.

"About what?"

"I'm really scared that they will divorce," she cried burying her head in my chest. _Shit._ I thought to myself. I started rubbing her back as she took in huge breathes of air sobbing in between.

"Lydia, Lydia, it's ok," I whispered trying to make her feel better.

"How is it ok, Richard?" she demanded looking at me.

"You have me," I whispered which got a small smile from her. I looked around the coffee shop and found this kid about our age sitting at a table looking at me with a sense of hatred. He looked odd but that probably had to have been his orange Mohawk that made him look weird. Lydia continued to cry as I kept this kids eye contact.

"I'm sorry," she sighed breaking my concentration; I looked back at her and pulled her hair out of her face.

"Lydia, you aren't perfect, don't apologies," I laughed kissing her wet cheeks. "Come on, we're going to be late, if we don't leave," I laughed helping her up. We got in my car and drove off leaving all memories of what I saw in the coffee shop. We pulled up with ten minutes before the first bell. "You sure you don't want to skip?" I asked as she lightly punched my arm.

"I can do this," she said fixing her make-up using the passenger visor mirror. I helped her out of the car and we walked into the building.

"Hey, um…we need to talk," Stiles demanded grabbing my free arm. Lydia looked at me not wanting me to go, but by the way Stiles' face looked, I knew he meant business.

"Lydia, I will see you at lunch, I'm really sorry," I kissed her as she looked in my eyes and nodded. I then ran off with Stiles and found Scott at his locker.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" Scott asked closing his locker. "Lydia, told me you were in some sort of fight."

"There's another alpha," I sighed shaking a little.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked as I shook my head.

"I don't think she is a wolf," I sighed as Scott looked at me annoyed.

"Richard, this isn't about Lydia right now, who is this alpha?"

"A woman…Madison Hartwell," I said trying to remember.

"Wait, I can't hit a chick," Scott said sounding like a pansy.

"If you want to live your going to, I mean you and me can easily take Derek, but not her," I sighed. "We need more wolves," I added regretting those words as the first bell rang. The three of us walked to English and sat in our normal seats.

"So do we have a plan for tonight?" Stiles asked.

"I actually do," I sighed as Allison looked sketchy at me. "You three stay at my house and spend time with George, lock him in the basement, do whatever you need to, to protect Beacon Hills and himself, the new alpha wants him."

"Where will you be?" Scott asked not liking the sound of this.

"Lydia's place, I need to protect her tonight," I demanded.

"Of course you will," Allison rolled her eyes.

"We need to know and I don't think you three would do it, and besides if I am right then I will come back to the house and help you with George," I said as Allison excepted that plan. The late bell had rung and we started class. We didn't even get halfway when the principle walked in pushing the orange Mohawked kid in.

"I know your class always gets distracted with new students," the principle laughed looking at our teacher. "Students, this is Cody Brooks, I want to see you all treating him with respect," he demanded looking at a few people the kid glared at me but I didn't care.

"Mr. Brooks, please take the seat in front of Mr. Argent, Richard raise your hand," my teacher called out as the kid looked even madder when I raised my hand. _What the hell is his problem?_ He walked down the aisle and threw himself in the seat. A scent of over the top cologne flew into my nostrils with a mixture of something familiar, but I couldn't pick up on it since I began coughing uncontrollably. "Mr. Argent, would you like to get some water?" I nodded and quickly got up and walked out of the room. I walked up the hallway and started in taking as much water as I could get. When I felt better I took a deep breath and walked back to class only to find Cody walking out of the room and straight for me.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily as he got in my face.

"Are you Richard Argent?" he demanded looking me in the eyes.

"Who wants to know?" I asked sounding like a complete jackass.

"You are the biggest traitor I have ever met," he growled. I watched as his eyes changed from a dark brown to gold. "You're family better watch out," he laughed. "For when my packs done with George, wherever you managed to hide him, your hide is mine," he threatened pushing me back.

"Oh really, you hate me because I didn't kill my own family?" I laughed as he looked at me totally pissed off.

"You and your pack better watch your tails," he snapped shoving me even further back. I got to my feet and jumped slamming my shoulder into his stomach and slamming him into the lockers as they indented quite a bit. He grabbed my back and started kneeing my chest and I dropped to the floor. He grabbed the back of my jacket but I pulled back and grabbed his throat and clenched my fist. "My alpha should have killed you last night when she had the chance," he struggled to talk under my hand.

"Richard," Scott yelled running over pulling me back as the teacher and the rest of my class filled the hallway. Cody dropped to the floor, I knew he was acting. "What the hell are you doing?" he barked.

"Oh please tell me you're not buying that?" I begged as Scott looked at Cody buying it.

"You kicked the new kids ass, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Scott, he is a wolf, he is packed with the alpha that attacked me last night," I growled as Scott looked at him now with no sympathy.

"Mr. Argent, head to the principal's office," my teacher demanded.

"What? Aren't you sending him too since he was in the…"

"_NOW,_" he demanded as I growled under my breath and walked for the front office. I was soon escorted into the principal's office and placed in a leather chair.

"Richard Argent?" the principal sounded as if he was in complete shock.

"Sir, I didn't start that fight," I jumped up as he laughed and took a seat. "He threatened me and shoved me, so I let my anger get to me and I shoved him into the locker," I said calmly as he held up a remote.

"Mr. Argent does this look like a shove?" he asked playing the surveillance video. I watched myself get up from the ground and pin him into the locker. "Are you taking steroids, son?"

"What? No," I answered scrunching my eyes looking at him as if he was nuts.

"Well people who are as strong as you don't know how strong they are and it shows you destroying school property," he said.

"So what now, am I expelled?" I asked as my heart sped up.

"No," he replied as I sighed in peace. "BUT, you will have detention the rest of this week for an hour after school," he indicated righting me a slip.

"But…"

"If you argue, I make you pay for new lockers and call your parents," he added as I closed my mouth. "Now get back to class."


	10. Missing

I missed the rest of first period and got strange glances from everyone as I walked up the hallway. "Nice one, Argent," Jackson patted my back. "Beating the shit out of the new kid gets you brownie points for sure."

"Shut up Jackson, he's coming for you too," I smiled as he looked at me confused. "Cody's a wolf, and since your part of the 'pack' you're a target too," I smiled as he looked at me pissed off. I walked away from him and walked into my second period.

"What has gotten into you?" Allison asked as I turned around.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?"

"Well let's see, you seem angrier, you yelled at that nice kid George, and you beat the crap out of the new kid, something is bothering you."

"Allison, I am fine, my guess it is just the full moon," I laughed as she looked at me not too happy. "Fine, it's everything, I witnessed my ex's murder, I got attacked by a second alpha, there is going to be a huge territorial war, dad's going to hunt more wolves, Scott still thinks Lydia is a she-wolf, and I got detention for fighting with another wolf, is there any more shit we could possibly throw onto this pile?" I barked as she sighed.

"Ok, maybe I was wrong to bring the topic up." The bell sounded and we both got quiet, the rest of the class dragged on and after third period I finally got to go to lunch.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight," Stiles said bringing the dreaded topic up once again.

"Come on, really Stiles?" Allison laughed sitting down.

"Just tie him up and call it a day," I laughed as Allison looked at me.

"Show some sympathy, you can't just tie him up."

"Allison, he is a half wolf, which means he can kill a lot worse than we can. He can't control the change and tonight if we don't contain him, Beacon Hills is screwed."

"Why is Beacon Hills screwed?" Lydia asked sitting next to me. I was drawing a huge blank and by the look of it so was Stiles and Allison.

"Um…because I heard the mayor is raising taxes again," I shrugged as she rolled her eyes thank God she took the bait.

"I don't know why my dad voted for him," Stiles smirked as I tried not to laugh.

"Probably because he's the sheriff," Lydia looked at him with a no brainer look toward him. I tried not to laugh and by the look of Allison's face she could tell I was about to burst.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Scott asked not even seeing Lydia.

"We're hanging out tonight right?" Lydia turned to me thinking I made other plans.

"Of course I am, but I may not be able to stay long since Allison asked me _only_ if she needs help with the house," I said looking at my sister as she gave me a total blank stare.

"Why would I need help with the house?"

"Because that new dog in the house. Mom said we had to take care of it," I said as she nodded in remembrance.

"Oh, can I come over and see it?" she asked leaning on me.

"No," Scott shouted as I looked at him to shut up.

"Why not?"

"Because we just got him like over the weekend and he is a little scared of people, he is just getting used to us," Allison said calmly as Lydia nodded before I kissed her. Someone's tray slammed down nearly scaring me half to death and when I turned around Cody was right there.

"What do you want?" I barked as Lydia pinched my upper arm.

"Be nice," she whispered in my ear.

"What I can't sit here?"

"No, its ok, I am just a little tired," I said calmly as Scott and Stiles looked at me confused. Scott tensed up as Cody sat, I knew he could sense what I was sensing, Stiles looked at him like he was going to kill him and Allison and Lydia looked at him like he was a normal human being.

"So how do you like Beacon Hills?" Allison asked as he looked at her with a genuine smile.

"It doesn't suck," he replied as I looked at him like he was brain dead. I couldn't stop looking at his _stupid_ Mohawk, but if Lydia wanted me to be nice, so be it.

"So did you hear about the weird stuff that happened two weeks ago?" I asked as I felt Scott kick me under the table.

"What about that chick Kate Argent's death?" he said heartlessly. The mention of my aunt brought a little pain; I mean even though she was trying to kill me, she did help me when my dad was being a total asshole. What worried me was I had no one now for those situations.

"Yeah that," I mumbled trying to hold _everything _back. I guess Lydia could tell I was upset because the next thing I knew she was rubbing my back and hugging me.

"You ok?" she whispered as I gave a small nod.

"You can say that's why we came?" he said as Allison looked at him funny.

"Why did my aunt's death bring you here?" she spoke up pretty suspicious.

"Oh well my Dad is this detective from Seattle and we came here because they promoted him and he is investigating it," he smirked stupidly.

"It was probably just a mountain lion," I shrugged trying to pass it off like everyone did with our situation weeks before.

"No way," Cody barked. "Mountain lions don't attack the throat, when they are going for the kill the usually rip you apart. My guess it was a wolf," he squinted his eyes at me. I knew what he was saying blaming it on me, why he didn't like me was beyond me, I was never an ass. My guess he was just pissed because I saw his alpha naked. I laughed at the thought which gave me yet another strange stare from him. Lunch continued and the rest of the day followed.

Lydia met up with me right after my seventh period. "So I was thinking we could see a movie tonight?" Lydia asked as I started placing my books in my locker, I had no homework tonight which made this a lot easier.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I smiled closing the door. I looked down the hall and noticed Stiles running toward us with a freaked out look. "So…um…what…do you want to see?" I tried looking at her but Stiles was starting to freak me out. "Hang on," I stopped as Stiles made his way over to us heavily breathing.

"We have a problem," he gasped for air as Lydia looked with concern.

"What?"

"You mean you didn't get the text, Allison did?" he asked confused.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked as I quickly pulled my phone out reading I had one new text.

_George got out! Dad_

"Oh my God!" I blurted out as a few people looked at me.

"Richard, what is going on?" Lydia asked as I grabbed my head and started to pull my hair. Lydia pulled my phone out of my hand.

"Is George that dog you guys were talking about at lunch?"

"Yep," Stiles answered.

"Well then let's go look for him!"

"NO! I don't want anything happening to you," I barked as she looked at me. I was scared that if George attacked her and if she wasn't one of us then she had the possibility of becoming one.

"Richard, you know how well I am with animals."

"Lydia it isn't you who I don't trust it's him," I said hugging her. "How about this, I'll bring you home and then we'll look for the dog," I turned to Stiles who nodded at the idea.

I ran Lydia to the car and got in. "I'm sorry I…"

"No, don't say it I see the concern I completely understand," she said grabbing my hand as I turned my car on. What I really didn't understand was how he could have gone missing when Allison brought him to school today before I could think anymore Lydia brought me back. "You'll find him, everything is going to be ok," she smiled as we pulled up to her house. As we pulled into the driveway Lydia seemed devastated as she watched her dad walking to his filled car with boxes. "No," she whispered covering her mouth. I turned the car off and went to take my seat belt off.

"No, stay here, I'll deal with this, you go find your dog," she kissed me before getting out of the car.


	11. Odd Encounter

I watched as Lydia freaked out trying to get her dad to stay as Mrs. Martin stormed out of the house and yelled at Lydia to get in the house. When she finally got her daughter in the house I pulled out of the driveway but to my surprise it got a hell of a lot worse since Mrs. Martin began throwing crap out of the upstairs window. I tried not to laugh as I drove down the street, but that image was kind of funny. I was on my way home to see if George came home when my phone went off. I couldn't find it and that's when I realized it was stuck in between my seat and the center console. I stuck my hand down and grabbed onto the phone and as I pulled the phone up my expensive watch I got for my birthday got hooked on something metal that stuck out. I couldn't get my hand up or out of the watch, and I was driving in a very awkward position so that became uncomfortable.

I did the worst thing possible and began panicking. I tried pulling my hand up quickly without breaking the watch but that only dug it deeper into my wrist. The next thing I tried was I dropping my phone and trying to use my hand to open the watch. That almost worked, but I got so frustrated that I pulled my car over and shut it off, I reached into the crack and opened my watch and pulled my hand, phone, and watch back up. After placing my watch back on I started the car but I heard a loud bang on the roof and my car shook. My heart skipped a beat and began to race. Whatever this was it wasn't some small animal this was massive. Soon I saw a hand touch the top of my windshield.

I had to know what it was so I slowly unlocked my door and slowly opened it. But whoever was on my roof reached in and pulled me out pinning me to my car. "Why?" Derek barked in my face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked trying to get out of his grip.

"There's another alpha?"

"I just found out last night, and besides I lost your number," I shrugged as he looked at me.

"You didn't lose it, you deleted," he squinted as I averted my eyes. I knew my heart would give me away.

"So what if I deleted you fricking betrayed us Derek, you told us there was a cure and you took the power for yourself, who knows there may have been one way to become an alpha," I barked pushing him back.

"No there isn't Richard, only way to become an alpha is too kill…"

"How did the first alpha become an alpha he couldn't have killed something that didn't exist?" I barked as he stopped and thought.

"Fine whatever but you still didn't tell me about this new alpha."

"I don't need to tell you anything." He didn't like that response since he grabbed my throat and pinned me to the hood of my car.

"You do if you want to live," he replied as his hand turned into a paw, with his claws standing out.

"You don't scare me, Derek, not anymore," I said slowly as his eyes softened a little and he let me go. I was telling the truth that time and he made me pretty mad. I opened my door and went to get in, but I stopped and looked at him. "Hey, is there like some sort of antidote? Like to prevent the curse?" I asked mentally biting my nails.

"Yeah, but it can only work _before _you got bit, and we all know you were bit before you knew," he laughed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, Derek."

"Fine, if you inhaled the scent of the Wolfsbane flower the night you were bit, then the curse doesn't take over you," he sighed angrily as I got in my car. I locked the door and sped off leaving Derek behind me I didn't even say a word after what he told me. I pulled into the driveway and found my dad, Allison, Marcus, and Ulrich standing in the middle of the driveway.

"Well?" Allison asked as I got out of the car.

"What?" I asked as my dad looked at me.

"You didn't find him either?"

"Wait, he hasn't returned?"

"No, he hasn't returned," my dad barked. "Richard you go to the northern side of the preserve, Allison takes the east, Marcus south, and Ulrich and I will take the West. He is most likely in there and if no one runs into him then we will trap him when we reach the center of the preserve." I got back in my car and took off yet again to the northern side of the preserve; I knew we had to find George in less than three hours, before the moon rises.

I started walking through the woods my claws at the ready I wasn't letting my guard down for a second. "George?" I called trying not to bring attention to me. If Madison, Cody, or any other hunter were in here then I would be in danger as well. I looked at my watch and saw I had an hour to get to Lydia's so I started running through the woods and froze when I heard the echo of a gunshot. My heart had suddenly come to a stop and I ran in the direction it came. Jumping over logs and stumps I came to a small clearing but I never entered I saw Lauren holding a gun quickly looking from tree to tree. I looked up and saw George sitting in one of the trees.

"No Lauren, take aim, don't just randomly shoot," an old man demanded grabbing her arms.

"Grandpa, I know what I am doing," she snapped turning around. George looked scared out of his mind.

"What's going on here?" I called stupidly coming out into the clearing.

"Richard," Lauren smiled happily coming toward me.

"Stay back. What is going on here?"

"Boy you mind your own business," the old man grumbled sticking his finger in my face. Lauren wrapped her arms around me and I tried wiggling my way from her grip. I finally grabbed her and shoved her aside I was trying not to shove her too hard to give myself away.

"Listen you old fart…"

"How dare you," he demanded in horror.

"You trying to shoot a kid," I barked pointing to George who sat in the tree.

"You really think he is normal…unless…" he paused with a deviant smile and pointed the gun at me. "You must be one of them."

"One of what?"

"Grandpa he doesn't know, stop it," Lauren said walking toward him.

"What is going on over here?" my dad came through the bushes, for once in my life I was actually relieved to see him.

"Chris Argent, so nice to see you," the geezer said calmly still holding the gun into my chest.

"What are you doing Carmichael?"

"This boy happens to be intruding on one of my hunts and possibly may be one of them, hiding it from me," he said as the gun began to hurt my chest.

"Grandpa stop," Lauren said sounding a little nervous.

"You happen to know that, that boy so happens to be my son," he crossed his arms as Carmichael quickly looked from him to me.

"I…I…I am so sorry, son," he said quickly dropping the gun. "And so who's that?" he asked pointing to George who still looked scared to death.

"That's my…nephew," dad spoke up.

"George, get down here," I called as he shook his head. "Come on, you will have a worse punishment if I have to come up," I barked as he nodded and quickly started coming down. "Your nephew is a werewolf?" he whispered as I started laughing.

"Please we took care of those a few weeks ago," I spoke up as Carmichael looked suspicious but trusting while my dad looked at me the same way he always does. George finally came down and walked over to me. "We'll meet you home," I said before walking away holding George by the back of the neck. We got about twenty yards away when I pushed him ahead of me. "What the hell was that?"

"Richard," I heard someone calling my name behind me. The two of us turned and Lauren ran up to me. "I'm really sorry about what happened," she said looking from George to me.

"Yeah, well it's ok," I waved before turning around.

"No its not, my Grandfather can be a little heartless since well my parents divorced," she fake sighed.

"That's nice," I rolled my eyes as George smacked my stomach. I looked at him a little angrier but in a way he was right. "Yeah, well I am sure it wasn't your fault," I tried to smile.


	12. So Close

**Hey I am sorry for not getting this out sooner, I have been a little busy with school and my new Teen Wolf sotry, plus the collab, I would also like to say I had a bit of writers block on this chapter but I got my groove back and I hope you all like it. Thank you for your pacience and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Listen, as an apology I would like to invite you over for dinner. Your sister, your parents, you, and your cousin," she smiled pointing to George. "Tonight."<p>

"No," I barked a little too loudly. "I'm sorry, but tonight, I am really booked, I mean I promised Lydia I would spend time with her since well we haven't lately, and then I got to get back to the house to keep this one in order," I snarled grabbing George by the back of the neck.

"I'm sure, you can miss one date," she said slyly.

"No, this is important. Maybe another time, we really need to go," I smiled pushing George away. Without looking back I shoved George in the car and got in after him.

"What the hell was that?" he barked looking at me.

"Oh, I wouldn't be the one talking, the full moon is going to rise in less than two hours and you had us all on a wild goose chase," I hissed looking at him.

"Well it's not my fault that I was running for my protection?"

"What do you mean?" I asked trying not to bring the information I already knew up.

"Well…you wouldn't understand?"

"Let me guess you thought that Cody was going to attack you in the middle of class and bring you to Madison is that right? Just a wild guess," I snapped bitterly as he stared blankly at me.

"How…how did you know that?"

"I got into a little fight with the other alpha the other night. Why is she after you," I demanded.

"You mean, she didn't tell you?"

"No, my dad showed up scaring her away."

"Well…it's been said…" he sighed. He was hiding something from me and I was getting a little angry, so I pulled the car over and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"We are not going to get you into the safety of my house until you tell what the _hell_ is going on."

"So you want me to shift in your car and kill you then run off into town and kill more?"

"Please, I can probably take you," I chuckled as George looked at his feet.

"It is said that if an alpha bites a half wolf than it becomes the alpha's slave," he sighed looking out the window.

"Are you kidding me? That is the stupidest thing I ever heard," I laughed as he looked at me.

"So if I get bit by Madison and am forced to go after you then you still won't care?"

"Dude, she won't have the time to do that. We'll get her," I smiled trying to keep him in a good mood. I drove off again and was back on the road on my way toward the exit of the preserve. Ahead I saw a car pulled over and a man in the middle of the street, my instinct was to pull over. Two men stood on either side of my car, both tall, beefy, and dumb looking. "Can I help you?" I asked rolling my window down a hair.

"I don't think we should stop," George whispered looking from side to side.

"Yeah, my car is well its dead, and I need a jump start," the man on my side said. I wasn't letting my guard down, but we were coming close to the full moon and I didn't think these guys were in good territory.

"Yeah sure," I nodded pulling my car in front of his. "Stay here," I demanded locking my doors. I popped the trunk and shut my door making sure it was locked. I then moved to my trunk and pulled out the jumper cables. After having George pop my hood I attached the cables to my battery and then theirs, but as I hit their battery a bolt of electricity shot through the battery and into my body as I slammed against my car I dropped to the floor. I felt pain scourging through my arms and upper body. The car door opened and the man I saw the night I found George come out.

"Again we meet? Maybe it's an accident, but I don't believe in those," he smirked. "I wasn't messing around last time and I ain't messing around now. So you are going to tell me what I want, or you can die, your choice," he smiled pulling out a pocket knife. "Let's begin; shall we?" I looked away but he grabbed me by the cheeks and forced me to look at him. "True or False, tonight is the full moon?"

"True," I snapped trying to control my change.

"Good, next question, how many more wolves are there?"

"A lot," I smiled as he stood up.

"How many is a lot?"

"I don't know?" he shrugged and nodded his head toward me. One of his friends walked over and slammed his boot into my face.

"Do you know now?" he asked as I shook my head. Another boot slammed into my face. "Now?"

"Maybe six or seven," I screamed as I could feel the blood pouring from my nose.

"Where is the third wolf from that pack I killed the other night?"

"I don't know," I demanded as he made a motion with his hand I couldn't see. The two guys lifted me to my feet and held me up.

"Is that all you know 'I don't know'?" he asked as I looked away. He grunted and slammed his fist into my stomach. I coughed and dropped to my knees but was pulled back to my feet. "Where is the kid from the pack I killed."

"I really don't know," I let a warning growl out.

"Fine, you want to play scary," he smiled. He swung his arm as his knife skimmed across my face opening a thin cut from my forehead down my left eye and stopped at my lip. I whimpered and heavily breathed trying to calm myself down. "_Now_ where is he?"

"I don't fricking know!" I barked pulling the two beefy guys and slammed their heads together. I back flipped and landed on my hood shutting it and smiled at him. My face had felt a bit better and by the feel of it, it felt healed. I jumped and grabbed him by the throat and dragged him to the driver's side and slammed him against the door.

"What's your name?" I asked as his eyes went wide.

"Evan, Evan Holmes," he said shaking with fright.

"That was easier than I thought. Now, why are you truly here?"

"I told you, the Argent's couldn't get rid of you so we came to finish the job."

"And it looks like you're not doing too good a job," I smiled. I let him go and began walking back to my car.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"No, it's not my thing," I chuckled getting back in the car. After that we high tailed it out there and didn't stop again.

"What happened?" George asked as I looked at him to keep his mouth shut. As we pulled into my driveway his breathing seemed to have gotten heavier and I knew it was the effects of the moon. Allison ran out and helped him out of the car.

"Get him inside and tell dad I'm going to Lydia's," I demanded as Allison nodded. I jumped in my car and headed to Lydia's. I pulled up and saw how quiet everything was. I got out of my car and the air around felt heavy and smelt like sadness I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Hey, Richard, she's in her room," Mrs. Martin said letting me in.

"Mrs. Martin, are you and Mr. Martin ok?" I asked playing dumb.

"It's a long story I would not like to discus with a seventeen year old boy," she seethed before I walked up the stairs. I knocked on Lydia's door and heard a faint sigh.

"Mom, go away!"

"Come on Lydia," I laughed as she opened the door with a little smile. I kissed her forehead and walked in.

"You ok?" I asked sitting on her bed. She looked at me with a kind of look that made me feel even sad. "Lydia, you can't think it was your fault you know that right?" I asked as she sat on my lap. She started to smile.

"I know it's not my fault," she smiled pushing me back. She started to crawl up her bed and laid on top of me. "I am a little…heartbroken though," she smiled before kissing me. "I was thinking about you ever since you dropped me off," she whispered in my ear slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

"Lydia," I whispered trying to stay tame, but enjoying her too. "You…you're…not just using me to suppress your feelings?" my breathing became a little thicker.

"Why should I suppress my love over a stupid fight between my parents?" she sat up still sitting on my abdomen.

"Well I am just saying…" I looked at her as she started to rub her fingers on my chest.

"Baby, don't say," she started sucking on my neck. I looked out the window the full moon had risen and was and the light shown through, I felt a little weaker but I knew how to control this now, so was I putting my girlfriend in danger if we did this?

"Wait," I gasped as Lydia sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked getting up. I walked over to the window my heart beat a little quick I turned to Lydia and quickly threw the curtain open the moon shining directly on her. "You got too much stress, come on over," she smiled rubbing her bed. I don't get it, nothing was happening to her. I sighed in a bit of relief but I didn't give her a Wolfsbane flower to sniff the night she was attacked. I closed the curtain and walked back to her. She grabbed my unbuttoned shirt and pulled me on top of her as she kissed my chest I looked up and saw a shriveled blue flowered corsage.

"Where did you get this?" I asked grabbing the corsage off the shelf above her bed.

"Oh that?" she sighed. "Stiles gave it to Jennifer the night I was attacked, she didn't want it so she gave it to me, the scent went right up my nose," she tried to laugh about it, I became slightly over joy and threw the flower back on the shelf and began to kiss her, my heart no longer was heavy. I pulled her shirt off just as my cell phone began to ring in my back pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me," I snapped sitting up. Lydia looked just as disappointed as I was.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Well did you find out what you wanted?" Scott asked as Lydia began sucking on my neck again.

"Y-yes," I smiled a little.

"Good, now get over here, we need your help."

"Why I thought the dog was easy controlled?"

"What the hell are you talking about…he is screaming like crazy."

"Fine," I sighed bitterly, "I'll be right over," I said as Lydia sat up and I hung up.

"You got to go?" she asked as I nodded a little.

"I'm really sorry," I said as she placed her finger on my lip.

"I don't want to hear any apologies. Just go they sounded like they needed you. I'll see you tomorrow," she kissed me and grabbed my hand.

"Could I come back tomorrow?" I asked as she smiled a little.

"I'd love that," she smiled walking me to her bedroom door. She grabbed my opened shirt and kissed me again before sending me on my way.


	13. Tortured for Truth

I buttoned up and made my way out the door and into my car, looking back kind of hoping Lydia would stop me, but she never did. Making my way home was a little difficult. I felt a little weak and tired and I was extremely mad that Scott couldn't control George himself, I mean he had Stiles and my sister who is starting to get the hang of being a hunter how can one half-wolf be too much trouble for a human, hunter, and beta? I was pulled from my thoughts when a black shadow moved quickly across the street, forcing me to stop.

Now as a horror movie watcher I know this is never the best plan. No one was around so were my eyes playing a trick on me. I shrugged it off and kept going now singing to the music my CD's played trying to calm myself down. I soon felt a small sting in my right shoulder and when I looked down; I saw a small pin like dart sitting in my arm. My eye sight had started to blur and I felt even worse now the moon wasn't the only thing affecting me. I shifted my wheel and my car drove right into a ditch, the last thing I remember before blacking out was slamming my face into the steering wheel.

I had no clue how much time had passed but I heard my phone go off. I reached to answer but something was holding me back. I slowly opened my heavy eyes and looked around a strobe light shining on me and my arms tied up in chains, my heart started raising was I being treated like a dog. "Well, look whose waking up," a voice called from behind the light. My head felt too heavy and I couldn't keep it up, I saw blood stains on my shirt but I was guessing all of it was from my car accident.

"Where….where am I?" I coughed looking in the distance of the person.

"No where anyone can find you," the voice answered. "Now we all know why you're here," the voice continued it sounded all too familiar. "Where's your pack?"

"Why would I tell you?" I barked.

"Not the best answer," the voice snapped as I heard footsteps walking toward me. I was too drugged to see who it was but it looked like an older gentleman. "Let's get this straight son…you give me what I want and you have a better chance of getting out of her alive," the man snapped raising my head with a baseball bat. "Now…where is your pack?"

"I don't have one," I answered gritting my teeth, I heard a sigh. Everything went whiter as the bat connected with my face.

"Do you have one now?"

"No," I replied as the bat hit my right side of my face again. My ear felt swollen and the warmness of my own blood started dribbling down my face.

"Where are all the other wolves? Tonight's the full moon and the only one I can catch is you," he barked. "You must be the runt of the litter." He walked away and I tried pulling my arms from the chains. My blood was pouring off my face and onto my shirt. "You just seem to get in the worst spots, where is your pack!"

"You'll have to kill me first," I laughed. The man grunted and untied my chains and I fell to the floor. He lifted me up and dragged me to a tub I was pushed back and landed in the tub full of ice cold water forcing me to gasp for air, it felt like a thousand knifes penetrating my body.

"Where's your alpha?" he barked in my face as I stayed silent. I forced under the water giving me no time to suck in any air. I surfaced coughing a lung out. "Who's the alpha? Give me a name, give me something!" I continued with my vow of silence forcing me back under the water. I opened my eyes and saw the same black shadow I saw when I was driving this night tackle the man holding me down. After everything grew silent hypothermia was settling in my body and the last thing I pictured before the darkness consumed me was Lydia.

"Hey, get up," someone kicked me and I sat up gasping for air. I was tightly wrapped in blankets and sitting next to a fire. I looked up and saw Derek throwing another stick on the fire.

"What do you want?" I barked as he crossed his arms.

"That's how you treat the person who saved your life?"

"No, that's how I treat backstabbing assholes!"

"Ouch, you better watch your tongue before I rip you in half," he tempted as my phone went off for the eighth time that night.

"Hello?" I answered it still battered up from my torture.

"We have a serious problem," Allison sighed unsure of what happened.

"What do you mean?" I sighed standing up but losing my balance forcing me to use a tree as my leverage.

"George got out, I don't know how, but he did and I don't know what to do," she said quickly as my eyes widened.

"What, how do you lose someone?" I whispered not thinking Derek could hear me when in fact I knew he could.

"I don't know, but what are we going to do?"

"Well I'm already in the preserve so I'll check here; you go into town with Scott and Stiles and check there. And whatever you do, do not tell dad," I barked as she agreed and I hung up. I stumbled off to look but I didn't get far till my face was in the dirt.

"Going somewhere?" Derek called from the fire.

"I don't need your crap right now; you don't understand how big of a crisis we are in."

"Why don't you tell me so I can help," he called back the same tone I was giving him. I got up and quickly walked over to him.

"You can't help because you are so fricking untrustworthy. You have gone behind my back so many times I don't trust you, how many times do I have to tell you that, before it gets through your thick skull!" I barked as Derek smiled.

"Well I still think you owe me for saving your life, that hunter would have killed you if I hadn't have shown up."

"I would rather have taken death."

"Oh and leave Lydia behind?" he squinted, "That's right, I know about your girlfriend, it would be a shame if _something_…happened to her?" he smiled evilly as I got in his face.

"You even go near her and I promise you, I will be the new alpha."

"Is that a threat I hear Argent?" he smiled pushing me back.

"You're not even worth it." I huffed before turning around. I started moving away as I felt someone tackle me from behind. I rolled over and pinned Derek in the dirt, thrusting my fist into his ribs and listening to the bone crushing. His knee slammed into my back forcing me up and I quickly changed, but so did he and I was now standing face to face with the alpha of Beacon hills.

He lunged at me but I dodged and tripped him listening to him hit the ground with a heavy thud. He wasn't down long because he got back up and grabbed my throat lifting me in the air with one hand and slamming me into a tree. I dropped to the floor and I was back to normal, the pain level I took was too much for me to stay in my wolf form, but Derek still wasn't changing back and he stood in front of me pacing back and forth.


End file.
